


Contrary Allies

by amaresu



Category: Harsh Realm, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Harsh Realm/X-Files, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-20
Updated: 2009-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a snowstorm Hobbes meets and interesting man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrary Allies

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written back in like 1999 or 2000, something like that. It was also one of my first fics ever.
> 
> Original A/N read as:
> 
> First off thanks so very much to the wonderful Carla Jane. Without which this story would be nothing. Without her I'd never have been able to make this thing readable. And most importantly it wouldn't have any of that wonderful sex. Yep that's right CJ wrote it for me. And I am eternally grateful for it. So once again thanks.

Tom stumbled through the evergreen forest around him. The snow was everywhere; he could barely see his hand in front of his face. Tom cursed the contingent of Guards that had forced Pinocchio, Florence, and him to split up. Thank god Dexter had gone with Florence. Tom didn't think his dog could survive ten minutes out in this storm. They'd promised to meet up again at the Shotgun, a bar that Pinocchio knew in a town nearby, in two days. Right now Tom didn't think he could last the next hour. He'd had to go into the woods to avoid yet another group of the Guard, he hoped that they too where caught and froze to death. They were everywhere around here. Not to mention the bounty hunters. The price on their heads had been upped, thus bringing out _everyone_ who wanted to make a few bucks. Or whatever they needed to survive. Tom tripped over a stick and stumbled into what he thought was a wall. The vines parted and he fell through. It wasn't that warm in the cave, but compared to outside it was heaven. Tom laid on the floor trying to get the energy to move and make a fire.

Suddenly a figure burst through the vines. It was a tall man. He looked over at Tom in shock and shook his head. Then the man went about starting a fire. Tom stayed on the floor, if someone else was going to do all the work he was in no condition to complain. After the fire was done the man looked at Tom and started stripping Tom's clothes off. Once he was out of his cold, wet clothes he was wrapped in a warm blanket and had some stew shoved at him. His hands were to cold to use the spoon properly and the other man was forced to do it for him. After he was finished eating the man took away the bowl and got himself some stew to eat. Tom decided that it would be a good time to ask a few questions.

"Thanks. Who are you?" Tom asked the man. He looked up from his stew in surprise, "So you do talk. You're welcome. I'm not exactly used to finding people lying half-dead in my caves. Alex Krycek. You?"

"Tom Hobbes." Tom wasn't sure if he imagined it or not but Krycek seemed to start when he told him his name. Tom opened his mouth to say more, but yawned instead. Krycek chuckled, Tom decided he liked the sound of his laugh, and finished his stew. When he was done he came over and pulled Tom up from where he was sitting. Krycek led him over to where a bedroll had been layed out, Tom hadn't saw him lay it out. He was surprised at first; he rarely missed anything anymore, but then thought that he wasn't in the best of conditions. Krycek pushed him down and crawled in beside him. Tom was asleep in seconds.

**********************

Alex looked down at the man he had just saved. Tom Hobbes. Wanted by Santiago. His bounty-price was almost as much as Pinocchio's. Chances are that he knew where Pinocchio was, or was going to be. Alex didn't believe his luck. Not in all the years since he'd been a bounty hunter had this sort of thing just fallen into his lap. As he looked down at Hobbes he couldn't help, but think that he was a lot prettier in person than on paper. After making sure that he's gun and knife were in easy reach he joined Hobbes in sleep.

Alex woke up slowly. That was strange. He hadn't done that in years but his instincts said it was 'safe' so he enjoyed the rare occasion. Krycek felt a rather pleasant warmth next to his body. It had been such a long time since he'd awoken next to another person. The feeling was slightly disorienting for a moment. That sensation forced him to come fully awake.

Tom Hobbes. A bounty. A hell of an impressive bounty. Alex's brain kicked into action. He mustn't forget the monetary value of the man lying beside him no matter how much he'd enjoyed the feelings he was experiencing right now. Alex shifted to look at his companion and realized that Hobbes was also conscious and studying him. The blond flushed and began to pull away when he realized his scrutiny had been noticed.

"Sorry." Tom struggled with the bedroll that was wrapped about their bodies and looked franticly about.

"What's wrong?" Alex questioned the other's sudden burst of squirming.

"My clothes." Tom refused to meet Krycek's eyes. "Where are my clothes?"

"They're likely still damp and the storm's still raging. Listen to it." Alex reasoned. "Stay in here where it's warm," Krycek suggested and then he realized the cause of the other man's agitation. Hobbes' nudity did  
nothing to hide the morning erection he was sporting. "Oh. I see." Alex caught at the soldier's arm. "It's all right. Stay."

**************************

Tom shivered; from both the feel of the cold cave air on his exposed skin and from the gentle restraining grip on his forearm.

"Stay," Krycek repeated, pulling Hobbes back down into the temporary nest. "I understand." His hold was insistent.

Hobbes collapsed back into their shared warmth. He was glad the other man wasn't taking offense at Tom's rather normal morning condition. Harsh Realm was brutal at every possible level. Tom didn't dare calculate the time it had been since he had last gotten off on anything but his right hand and even that was too long ago.

Krycek pulled their coverings back into place but then rather than settling back into stillness his hand skated over Tom's shoulder and then down the center of his chest.

The shudder that wracked Tom was impossible to contain. It was all he could do not to groan aloud. He pressed his lips tightly together holding in all sound.

"You like that." Alex whispered. His tone was a mixture of surprised delight and husky arousal. Krycek's fingertips brushed casually over Tom's nipples before drifting lower.

"Jeez." Hobbes cursed in a strangled voice. "Yes," he admitted but in the next second he protested the caress. "Don't."

"Don't?" The other questioned. "Why?" Alex rubbed the back of his hand back and forth just below Tom's belly button.

"I don't know you."

A laugh gusted out. "I told you. My name is Alex Krycek. It's nice to meet you Tom. Can I blow you now?" He wiggled down into the suffocating warmth. A firm hand wrapped around Hobbes' erection.

A cry of desire broke free of Tom's throat. "My God!" His head snapped back, hitting the cavern floor hard. "Yes. Fuck, yes." Boiling heat raced from where Alex's lips touched him through his body until Tom felt like his skin was on fire. "It's been so long." Hobbes' mouth fell open and he gasped for air. He'd forgotten how powerfully this simple act affected him. The things Alex was doing with his tongue and fingers were devastating.

It took every bit of self-control Tom had not to reach down and grab hold of that dark hair. Maybe he had wandered through some twisted glitch in the system, Tom thought, or perhaps he had imagined everything since the snowstorm had overtaken him. That would certainly explain the impossible pleasure coursing through him at being safely cocooned and loved for the first time since being dumped in the damned game.

Another wave of overwhelming delight washed over him and Tom groaned out his appreciation. This was too good. If it was a delusion caused by exposure Hobbes never wanted to come to senses again.

Too soon he was peaking. Tom cursed again, more viciously this time, and clawed at the fabric beneath him. His throat tore from a scream he couldn't contain. He tingled all over. The molten heat of Krycek's mouth moved away.

***************************

Alex wiggled his way back up to the fresh air. He sucked in only one deep lungful then he pressed his mouth to Tom's slack lips while staring into unfocused blue eyes. Alex fumbled with the stubborn fastenings of his own pants. He was aching from the excitement of going down on the other man.

The kiss broke. "Touch me," Krycek requested a bit desperately, unsure if Hobbes would even bother to return the satisfaction Alex had so foolishly offered up without guarantees that he would gain the same.

The hand that wrapped around him was a bit clumsy but it was a start. Alex was shocked to feel Hobbes pull him back into another kiss. Hobbes' tongue pressed at Alex's lips, coaxing them open, just as Hobbes' hand began to move. The tenderness of the action cut Alex to the bone. He melted against the other man. Suddenly the fingers on him no longer seemed awkward but rather just rusty.

Alex's own arms lifted and wrapped around Hobbes' ribs. One hand traced up the sweaty spine to tangle into Hobbes' pale hair. Their hips rocked together, hurrying things along.

Completion startled Alex with the speed it overtook him and the emotional backlash it produced. He found himself wanting to cling to Hobbes. Their kiss broke apart but Alex didn't move his face away. He rested his forehead against the others while his breathing slowly evened out. "Thanks."

Hobbes' lips pulled into a brief, wry smile. "We're messy." He mentioned, withdrawing his hand from between their bodies.

Reluctantly braving the cool air, Alex's arm snaked out and seized a discarded piece of clothing. "Stay," he requested yet again when it looked as if Hobbes would crawl out of their cocoon. Krycek wiped at them, tossed away the soiled cloth, and then cautiously pushed up against his companion once more. Hobbes exhaled loudly before seeming to come to a decision. Krycek found himself wrapped once more into a comforting embrace a moment later.

*******************

Tom looked down at the man he was holding. It had been a long time since he had done that. Not since high school. Before he met Sophie. That thought caught slightly. Tom may have accepted the fact that he would never see her again, but he didn't like it. He didn't like how the thought of her hurt less and less. That he didn't have the urge to write to her. In short that he was getting over her. It hurt to think like that. So he normally refused to. But now the thought refused to leave his head. Sophie was gone forever. Even her Virtual Character was dead if he had been inclined to look for her that way.

Tom got up and started looking around the cave while he thought. Yes, he was still in love with Sophie, but it wasn't an all-consuming passion. The thought of her wasn't what kept him going anymore. He was motivated by survival. Fight or Flight and he mostly chose Flight nowadays. As much as that used to shame him it strangely didn't bother him anymore. Fleeing was okay now. Harsh Realm had changed him. Tom had to wonder if he was even the same man that Sophie had fallen in love with anymore. Would she even recognize him now? He didn't think so.

Tom looked down at the man he'd just had sex with. And as if to prove the point that he was over Sophie the guilt he had expected refused to show. He didn't regret it, in fact he hoped that this Krycek would agree to do some more of that. It had been a while and a steady supply of sex was not to be passed up. Tom had the feeling that if he stayed in Harsh Realm much longer he would understand Pinocchio much more.

Pinocchio, now there was an enigma wrapped in a mystery inside of a puzzle. The man was confusing and intriguing and heartless and caring and cruel and gentle and ruthless and self-sacrificing all at once. Tom often wondered what had happened to make him like that. He now knew what had happened. Harsh Realm had happened.

Tom listened to the storm raging outside. The way it was going he doubted that it would be over in two days. Even if it was, Tom doubted that he'd be able to make it to the Shotgun. They'd agreed to wait for a day, maybe two for stragglers, but if no one showed after that then they would be left behind. Catch-up later if they could.

Tom stopped looking at the supplies stocked in the back. There was more than enough to last through the storm. He decided it was a good idea to explore something he'd noticed in passing. Tom grabbed one of the candles off the shelf and lit it from the fire. Than he walked over to a doorway he could barely see behind a stalagmite. It led into another cavern. This one looked like it could be the 'bathroom.' There was a hole in the ground and from the smell it was obviously the Jakes. On the other side of the cave there was a pool sunk into the ground. Tom walked over to it and saw steam rising off the water. A hot springs then. He put a couple of toes in and found to his delight that it wasn't too hot to bathe in. He hadn't had a bath in weeks. Tom lowered himself into the water and scraped some of the sand off the bottom to use to clean himself off.

After his bath Tom got out of the water and walked back into the main cave. Krycek was still sleeping. The man was beautiful. There was no other word for it. He looked warm in those blankets. Tom was starting to shiver from the air on his skin and decided to join him. Whatever he was going to do about meeting up with Florence and Pinocchio could wait until he had dried off and slept a bit. Tom crawled back into the blankets and curled up with Krycek. It felt so good to have another body by him again. He felt Krycek turn over in his sleep and then felt arms going around him. Tom was a bit surprised then decided to go with it. It felt good to be held again. Tom snuggled up to the stranger that had saved his life and slept.

When he woke up again Krycek had started another meal. Tom got up, pulled his clothes on and joined him by the fire.

*******************

Alex watched as Hobbes woke up. He'd been surprised to wake up and find himself holding the other man. Alex had quickly gotten up and put on his clothes. He had then started a meal, trying not to think about how nice Hobbes had felt in his arms. Alex watch covertly as Hobbes got dressed. The man was pretty. He showed no sign of being embarrassed by what had happened the night before. This was good.

"When do you think the storm will stop?" He laughed when Alex jumped at the sound of Hobbes talking.

"Two, maybe three days. Why?" Alex tried to ask without sounding to interested.

"I'm supposed to meet up with a couple of friends in a few days. Nothing important."

"Really? Where? If you don't mind me asking that is."

"An abandoned farm house several miles outside of the town on the other side of the mountain."

Alex knew he was lying, not because Hobbes was a bad liar, but because there were no abandoned farmhouses anywhere nearby. The man was suspicious. With good reason Alex had to admit. Still the fact that he'd lied stung for some reason.

"So Krycek what are you doing out here? If you don't mind me asking." Hobbes asked.

Alex thought over all the answers he could give and decided on the truth. Or a selective version of the truth that was. "I'm a bounty hunter. I'm looking for a man by the name of Jacob Wacha. He's got an impressive bounty on his head."

"Bounty hunter? Interesting profession. How'd you get into it?" Hobbes asked, trying not to show his nervousness. Alex could tell though, he'd been studying body language for years. Not just for bounty hunting either.

"I was a FBI agent before the bomb. My partner was killed in the fallout and I split. I had some military background and worked for Santiago for a bit. Nothing big. Decided it wasn't for me and went out on my own. I'd probably have been better off staying with Santiago, but I couldn't stand the man's tactics. Killing innocent people is not in my job description. What about you? I'd have to say from your garb and weapons that you're a mercenary. How'd that work out?"

"I was in the military before the bomb and Santiago's takeover. Like you I decided that Santiago's tactics weren't for me and split. Ran into a couple of people who helped me get on my feet and went from there. Nothing to it really. Food's done." With those words Hobbes helped himself to a bowl of the oatmeal like substance in the pot. Alex followed suit.

After eating Hobbes took the bowls and put them with the ones from last night. He then looked around and found a large cauldron type pot and went to the front of the cave. He opened the vines just enough to stick out the pot and grab a bunch of snow. Alex watched him curiously. It wasn't until he'd put the pot over the fire to melt the snow that Alex figured it out. Hobbes was washing the dishes. Alex sat back to watch him. Hobbes wasn't graceful, but he moved in a way that minimized noise no matter what. He did it unconsciously. Alex couldn't help but wonder if he moved that way as well. Alex thought he probably did. Hobbes was a joy to watch. He made no unnecessary movements. Alex found sensual pleasure in simply observing Hobbes.

*******************

Tom finished washing the dishes and dumped the water back outside. He had a bit to think about. Bounty Hunter. There was no way that Krycek didn't know who he was. Tom knew for a fact that he had one of the biggest bounties on his head. For some reason Santiago wanted him badly. Most likely it was because he was a friend of Pinocchio's. Tom watched Krycek as he finished cleaning up from breakfast. The man was beautiful, there was no question there. Only problem was, was he going to turn him in? Tom had to say yes to that. This was Harsh Realm. If it'd been the Real World, Tom could have given himself the leisure of doubting that fact. Tom didn't know why that thought should hurt.

Tom shook his head and placed the last bowl in it's spot. He would just have figure out how to get away from Krycek when the time came. Hopefully an opportunity would arise before it was too late to meet up with Florence and Pinocchio. "So now what?" he asked as he turned to face Krycek.

"We play cards." As he said that Krycek pulled out a deck of cards from his bag. They were old and paper thin from the looks of them, but they were cards. A rare commodity outside of the Fence.

"What game?" Tom asked as he sat down across from him.

"Go fish?"

Tom just laughed and nodded his assent. They spent several hours playing old kid games. Go Fish, Old Maid, SlapJack, War, and even Memory. It was fun. Not something Tom remembered having in a long time. As they played they talked. About their childhood's and how the world sucked as of late. They broke once for lunch then continued on. This time with Hearts, Gin, and Speed.

******************

Alex stirred the stew he was making for dinner. He laughed at a joke that Hobbes told him. It wasn't very good, but it had been a long time since he'd heard even a bad joke. It'd been a long time since he'd played anything besides solitaire. It was nice being with someone else. Alex hadn't realized how much he'd missed human company until now. It was revitalizing.

The bounty. Alex had to keep reminding himself about that. Which was weird because he shouldn't have had to. He shouldn't have had to think about why he couldn't just curl up with Hobbes and screw the rest of the world. This was ridiculous. He'd only known the guy for a day. They'd had sex once! That was it. The sex. Fine, he'd just have to start going to the Brothels after he turned Hobbes in. That would take care of that little problem. After having enforced celibacy for so long, the sex would screw with his thinking. Problem solved.

Alex dished out the stew and watched Hobbes as he ate. There was of course going to be a problem with turning Hobbes in. That was getting Hobbes there without killing him. Alex guessed he could use a Skullbug, but he hated those things. The only reason he had two of them was in case of emergency. They were kept in a special case, two inches of lead and locked with a DNA scanner. No one but Alex could open it, no one could brake in without a lot of trouble, and no way that they could somehow escape and go in his head one night. Alex knew that thought was paranoid, but it had been his biggest fear since he'd first got them.

Hobbes took his bowl after Alex had finished eating. He then got a pot of snow and went about washing dishes. That seemed to be developing into a routine among them. Alex cooked and Hobbes washed. That thought made him laugh, like some old couple they had developed a routine. Who'd've thought?. Alex had always hated doing the dishes anyway, so it was not something he was about to complain about.. Too bad it couldn't last. As Hobbes washed the dishes Alex continued to think. No, he wouldn't use Skullbugs unless he had no other choice. Maybe he could just tie him up? It was worth a shot. Hopefully it would work.

Hobbes finished doing dishes and Alex decided that the problem of 'how to bring Hobbes in' could wait. The storm still had a lot of life in it. Right at this moment he was finding it difficult to think any deeper thoughts than how much he wanted to taste Tom's skin again. His eyes traced up the line of the other man leg. Every one's body was pared down these days but Tom was nothing like some of the scarecrows Alex had seen, the edge of hunger suited Hobbes' tightly muscled body.

As if he felt the weight of Alex's stare, Tom's face lifted and he met the other man's eyes. Krycek couldn't contain the smile that pulled at the edges of his lips. Damn it felt good to give into the grin.

"What?" Clear blue eyes narrowed slightly.

Taking a chance, Alex tossed out a provocation. "You have a gorgeous ass."

Tom's breath caught. He settled down onto the far side of the nest of blankets they'd been using to lounge on. "Thanks, I guess. So, you want to play more cards?"

His head started shaking before he answered verbally. "No. I was thinking of something more physical." Alex twisted, unwinding from seated position into more of a lounge. "Have you had many guys before, Tom?"

"I experimented a bit." Hobbes shrugged. "Nothing too heavy. I get the impression you've got more experience than I do." He shifted in place. The way Alex was gazing at him was as flattering as hell, but a bit unnerving as well.

"Just so you know, the food and shelter are incidental," Krycek began. "I'm not using it to buy you." He moved casually closer, reaching up to stroke the other's face with one finger. "Would you be interested in something more intense than a blow job, Tom?"

"I don't know." Hobbes' pale lashes dipped slightly and he leaned into the caress. "Yeah, I suppose. What did you have in mind?" His breath hissed out as Alex's finger traced down across his collarbone.

Alex twisted, settling himself down behind Tom's back, his knees to either side of the blonde's body. He wrapped his arms around Hobbes and pulled their bodies together. He liked the feel of  
that lean form pressed tight to his crotch. Alex brushed his open mouth up the nape of Tom's neck. "You're tense." It was an observation, not a complaint.

"I think I know what you want." Hobbes was trying to sound bold but there was a quaver in his voice. "I've never done that before." His head tipped to one side, inviting warm lips to explore further. "I don't know."

"I think you'd like it, Tom." Alex coaxed. "It clears the mind. Replaces all those thoughts kicking at your brain with thick heat. It's primal." He scraped his teeth gently across the back of Hobbes' ear. "Listen to your body. What does it feel like when I say..." Alex's arms wrapped around his companion. "I want to slide into you, Tom. I want bury myself in this..." His body rocked. "...sweet ass. Then I want you to do the same thing to me." Tom groaned, leaning back into the embrace. "I don't know." He repeated, even though his frame jolted in arousal. When Hobbes' body struggled restlessly, as if unsure of how to react Krycek tried shifting his arms into a restraining hold. It caused a sudden exhale and Tom's hips jerked, as if of their own accord.

Alex could feel the shiver that wracked Tom. Experimentally, he tightened his grip again, and threaded his fingers together behind Tom's neck to complete the restraint. Hobbes shuddered out a quiet curse and pulled without any force at Krycek's grip. "You like that," Alex stated. "If I give you too many choices, it's harder. Isn't it, Tom?" A huff of air into the other's ear caused a delightful shiver. "Do you want me to take some of your choices away?"

Hobbes was breathing through his open mouth. Eyes shut tight. "You're one of those guys who can't turn his back on a puzzle. You over-analyze things." Krycek continued on in a breathy whisper. "You don't want to think tonight, just feel, but you don't know how to shut it down." Dark green eyes swept over the nearby piles of gear. A few loops of rope caught his attention. "Just say yes, Tom, and I'll short circuit that clever mind of yours."

The paused stretched so long that Alex wondered if the other man was going to refuse the offer despite how eagerly he seemed to be leaning into Alex's hold.

When consent finally came it was accompanied by Hobbes sinking bonelessly against his pretend captor. "Do it. I'm so fucking tired of being sensible."

Krycek smiled, knowing the curve of his lips would be felt by Tom's sensitive skin. He released the grip he had and turned his attention to stripping the other man out of his clothing. This was just too good. Not only would he be allowed to indulge himself fully in Hobbes' body but this little game would pave the way for binding Tom when the time came that it was necessary. As every bit of skin was revealed to the air Krycek sucked and touched, not giving the other time to gather his senses. Tom's body was a work of art, lean and hard. Alex's fingernails scraped carefully and Hobbes arched into the contact. He didn't help to peel away the layers of clothing but neither did Tom attempted to slow the process down. Instead Hobbes turned and bent any way that Alex suggested.

"Lay back."

Tom, nude as the day he was born and shivering either from the chill or the excitement, did exactly as he was told. The sign of obedience sent a rush of power through Alex. Krycek, on hands and knees above the other man, reached out and caught at the short twist of light rope that he'd noticed earlier.

"Give me your wrists."

Tom's arms lifted after only a seconds hesitation. Krycek looped the rope a few times around each forearm then bound them together with a quick twist. It wouldn't hold against a determined attempt at escape but it was enough to play the game with. "Open your eyes, Tom," he coaxed in a low whisper.

There was a definite haze, clouding the clear blue of Tom's eyes when he finally managed to look up at what he had allowed the other man to do to him.

"This is so fucking hot." Alex ran a finger over one of the well-worn yellow strands of rope, tracing it, and then he bent to repeat the action with his tongue. He heard Hobbes gasp and felt the nude body twist fitfully underneath him.

Tom's shoulder muscles bunched as he tested the restraints. A low groan erupted from his throat. "Alex." The name was a verbal caress. Hobbes' erection stiffened more at each chafe of the rope against his skin.

Alex dragged one more kiss over the body below him then knelt up to undo his shirt. "It's okay." Krycek practically tore at his own clothing in his haste. "All you gotta do is lay there and look so fucking beautiful I want to devour you." Alex threw his gear carelessly aside. "I'll do everything. Shut your brain down, Tom, you don't need it right now." He rolled off of his captive, onto his back to kick of his boots and slip out of his pants. One hand shot out to claw at his backpack, flipping open a side pocket.

"I know what I'm doing. This is going to feel so good." Alex promised. He dropped the small tube he'd grabbed down by Tom's hip and slid both of his hands under the other man's ass, cupping it. Hobbes' lower body lifted and wet heat enveloped Tom's straining erection.

"Sonofabitch!" Tom's frame twisted as if electricity had shot through it. If Alex's grip had been any less secure they would have been thrown apart. The feelings were no less intense despite this being the second time in two days. Less inhibited this time Hobbes saw no shame in lifting and hooking his legs over the other man's shoulders. He would have locked them that way if Alex didn't prevent it with gentle insistence.

The sensation was strong enough that Tom didn't realize something else was happening. Concentrating on what that wicked mouth was doing to him, he was slow to notice the steady press at his ass. A finger breached him. It was an odd feeling, but not unpleasant. Alex's mouth lifted away and Hobbes groaned out a complaint. "You're so tight." Alex murmured. "This is going to take some work. Try and relax, Tom. Let me in." His tongue flicked the head of his lover's cock as he worked his finger further into Tom's body. "Hot as anything I've ever felt. God." He nuzzled. Hobbes shivered. His legs were giving away and he had to rely on Alex to support him. The pressure withdrew then returned, increased. "It hurts." Tom squirmed, objecting to the wider intrusion, until a crook of Alex's fingers shot a bolt of shattering pleasure up Tom's spine. The garbled sound he let out bore no resemblance to any coherent words.

"Yeah, that's the trick." Krycek used his free hand to bend the other man's legs back even further, almost doubling Hobbes over. Sweat was trailing down his forehead and his muscles ached from holding back, still Alex worked his fingers into the other man, preparing the way. If he rushed just a bit, but he couldn't help himself. Another smear of slick, this time over his erection, and Alex was too ready to wait any longer. Sinking slowly into the body twisted up below him was the best thing he'd felt in ages. Hobbes groaned, low in his chest, and his head tossed back and forth. His mouth opened and his breath came in ragged gasps.

There was a certain reassurance in the fact that he was free to struggle without ending the strangely desirable feeling that Alex was forcing on him. His ass burned a bit but the pleasure was growing at a faster rate than the discomfort. Fingers wrapped around his cock, reviving the wilt that being penetrated had caused.

"You're so fucking sexy like this." Krycek whispered. "Thank you, Tom. This feels like heaven, having you... fucking you. Oh damn." The last two words were more of a pray than anything else. He kept his hips still, letting Hobbes adjust to the thickness shoved inside him, and stroking Tom back to life. The honey smooth voice took the last of the sting out of the act. When Alex's body finally shifted into movement, withdrawing just a little, Tom automatically protested with a wordless moan and tried to tighten his weak legs.

"S'okay." Alex soothed. "Let me." His thrust was shallow, not having pulled back far. It would take some time. Tom's ass was still hellishly tight.

An indrawn breath from Hobbes punctuated the slight movement. "You like it. Don't you, Tom? It gets better."

Alex's promise was an understatement. It crept up on Tom, building, until gradually Hobbes was shivering and groaning out his appreciation at the long, smooth thrusts that Alex had finally advanced to. Every time the other man slid back inside fire jolted through Tom's body. His spine was melting under the bombardment. He couldn't decide which was more devastating; the thick black delight of keeping his eyes closed and letting what Alex was doing wash over him, or looking up at the intense expression being aimed down at him. Somewhere in the steadily speeding pleasure his mouth formed words without any input from his mind. Tom heard the words without even realizing he was saying them. "Son of bitch. Do it. Harder. Fuck, it's good. Fuck me, Alex. Damn."

The smile that cut across Krycek's expression was almost feral in it's fierce joy. "Gorgeous." He hissed out, green eyes blazing. Assured that Hobbes was now deep into it he could let loose. With one hand pulling at Tom's leaking erection and the other hand steadying his partner's hip, Alex threw himself into the act. Fuck but the blond was beautiful; wide blue eyes glazed stupid with passion, his mouth open and panting, his throat exposed like an offering, and the bindings on his pale skin standing out, a primitive statement of possession. "Come on, baby." Alex's thumb coaxed the other's cock. "Come for me. Lemmie feel your sweet ass grab me. Come on Tom." He masturbated Hobbes ruthlessly, demanding completion. "Give it up."

Tom groaned helplessly. Darkness eluded him despite the fact that his eyes screwed shut. Jagged shocks of light tore into his mind as his body attempted to process what was about to happen. Hobbes writhed against the bindings on his arms and the position Alex's pistoning body had him trapped in. Tom let out a scream. His skin was on fire. Orgasm tore through him in a series of wracking spasms. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, out of his control.

Krycek was quieter, maybe more accustomed to taking his pleasure amid the danger of discovery. He shuddered, clung, and his breath faltered. Gradually Alex's shoving jolts tapered off. "Sweet." When their bodies finally separated it was with sighs of reluctance. Alex collapsed to one side. Tom groaned and let his legs drop down.

"Alex." Hobbes spoke after a long silence. "My arms."

"Fuck. I'm sorry." Krycek dragged himself back into motion. He had the other man released in a few quick moves. His fingers rubbed circles, restoring circulation to the deep ruts in Tom's skin. "Come on." Alex helped his lover to sit up. "Let's get clean."

*******************

Tom climbed out of the bed and stumbled over to where he had done the dishes. He took the still-wet washcloth and came back. Tom carefully cleaned them both off and threw the cloth back in the general direction of the bowls. He leaned in and kissed Krycek. It was slow and passionate. Tom was quite enjoying himself when Krycek yawned. Tom looked down at him in disapproval as Krycek tried to hide his embarrassment. "Sorry. Just I'm tired. You know how it is, always moving, always on the run. Get a little bit of down time, when it's actually safe, and all the body wants to do is sleep." Krycek explained with a grin.

"I know exactly what you mean. My body is telling me the exact same thing." Tom replied. He nestled down into the blankets and wrapped an arm around Krycek. "Night. Alex."

"Good night...Tom."

Within moments they both were asleep.

Several hours later Tom woke up. He rubbed his hand across his stomach and felt the dried remains of last night. Damn. He'd thought he'd gotten it all. Tom shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the sleeping form of Krycek. He smiled and ran his hand through Krycek's hair. It's was pleasantly soft. Tom shook his head and climbed out of the bed. He went to the fire and added more wood to keep it going. He then smiled. There was a bath in the adjacent chamber. Two baths in as many days, this place was almost paradise.

Tom grabbed his clothes and lit a candle. He then proceeded to the 'bathroom.' He took his time in the bath. The spring offered limitless hot water and he enjoyed it. What was it about Krycek that got to him? He couldn't help wondering what it was. The man was beautiful, no question there. It was something more. Something that said, if this wasn't Harsh Realm and Sophie hadn't been around, Tom would have spent a lot of time trying to get to know him better. The man was funny, intelligent, and a bounty hunter. Mustn't forget that little fact. Tom shook his head. What the hell was he doing? He barely knew the man! Beyond that Krycek was most likely working out how to turn him in without killing him.

Tom leaned back into the wall of the spring and thought. Okay, he was immensely attracted to the man. He also hadn't had sex in a very long time. Those two facts combined were more than enough to turn his mind like this. Sex. God, Krycek had been great. He'd know just what to do, and it had been wonderful. In retrospect Tom couldn't believe that he'd let Krycek tie him up like that. It was ridiculous. But it had been so nice. Tom shifted and his ass sent a pleasant burn up through his body to remind him just how pleasant. So, he had now figured out just what was causing this reaction in him. Krycek was an interesting man, good in bed, and handsome. Everything he could want. No wonder he was having delusions of just running off and finding a real abandoned farmhouse to hide away in. Stupid thought. Never happen. Even if Hobbes wasn't a wanted man. What was he thinking now? Christ he needed to get out of here before he found himself seriously considering some of these ideas.

Hobbes climbed out of the water in a worse mood than when he had first fallen into this cave. Suddenly he stopped. The storm had ended. He had been hearing it all the time; he'd just pushed it to the back of his head. Now that it was over, it felt strangely silent. Hobbes quickly pulled on the rest of his clothes and headed out into the main chamber. He glanced at Krycek to make sure he was still asleep and moved to the cave entrance. Tom pushed aside the vines and looked out. It was almost blindingly white out there. He kept his head out just long enough to be sure that the storm was over than came back inside. After waiting for his eyes to adjust he set to work. First things first, tying up Krycek. He took the rope from last night and secured him. Not so tight that he couldn't get out, just enough to keep him occupied for a couple of hours.

Tom then moved about the cave, collecting things he needed. He took his pack and went to the food shelf. He grabbed as much as he could comfortably carry and moved on to the candles and matches. Tom was surprised to find some ammo hidden behind a box of candles and grabbed half of it. He went down to the chest on the floor that the medical supplies were in. He pulled out some gauze and put it aside. Underneath it he found a digiwand. Where in the world had Krycek found this? Only Santiago's men had them. Santiago's men. Krycek was one of Santiago's men. Tom shook his head and put the digiwand into his bag. He grabs some more medical supplies and securely closed his bag.

Tom grabbed the gauze and walked over to the far side of the cave. Leaning against the wall was a pair of snowshoes. Perfect. He took them to the cave entrance and set them down. He picked up the gauze and wrapped it around his head several times. Just enough so that it was thick enough to protect from snow blindness, but thin enough to see through. He picked up the snowshoes and walked out. The cave entrance was situated inside of a lee and he was able to walk up the snow bank until it was to deep. Tom then put on the snowshoes and started off into the snow. Hopefully Pinocchio and Florence would still be there when he got to town.

********************

Alex woke-up. He was freezing. Why hadn't Hobbes put more wood on the fire? Alex opened his eyes. He tried to move his hand up to rub his eyes. He couldn't. It was then that he noticed that his hands were tied behind his back. A quick look confirmed that his feet were tied up as well. Alex then noticed that the storm had stopped. It didn't take him long to figure out what had happened. Hobbes had woken up, noticed that the storm had stopped, and then left. A quick look around, while Alex worked on the ropes, showed that Hobbes had helped himself to some supplies while he was at it. Damn it! It took a good thirty minutes to loosen the ropes enough to slip through. Alex stood up, put some wood on the fire, and got his clothes on. He then took an inventory of the cave. Nothing of real value was taken besides the digiwand, ammo, and his only pair of snowshoes. Alex was going to be inside this cave for a long time without those to help him move. Shit!

Alex then realized that without another pair of snowshoes he wouldn't be going after Hobbes anytime soon. Santiago would be pissed. The man did not take failure easily. Thus why Alex had never failed to please. He'd always gotten the bounty in on time and with little to no damage. Hobbes had gotten away though. Hobbes had gotten away. Alex smiled. This actually solved his problem of how he was going to turn Hobbes in. Alex had been worrying that he was getting to attached to the man. Now he would report to Santiago that he had had to hold up during the storm. And that someone had stolen his snowshoes as well as a bunch of supplies before he'd gotten there. Alex figured he would get restocked and then continue after Hobbes and Pinocchio. The time away from Tom would help him get over his problem with turning him in.

*******************

Tom walked over the snow. He'd been at it for a good three hours now. Hopefully he hadn't overlooked another pair of snowshoes at the cave and Krycek wasn't following him. Krycek. God, he'd been such a fool to let that man near him. How long was it going to take him to learn not to trust people just because they save your life? That wasn't how it working in the Realm. This experience should give that little sub-routine of his mind the death keel.

After several more hours of walking Hobbes came within site of the town. It was about noon by now and Hobbes hurried up. If he wasn't mistaken that was Pinocchio's car outside the bar. After reaching town Hobbes took off the snowshoes and carried them with him. He took off the gauze before walking into the bar. It took him a moment to spot them, but Tom eventually saw Pinocchio and Florence sitting over in a corner booth. He grinned slightly and walked over. When he reached the table Dexter enthusiastically greeted him.

Pinocchio looked up, "Where the hell have you been? We were about to give up on you showing up. I figured you died in the storm."

"I almost did. Found a cave to hold up in. Had a bunch of supplies," Hobbes held up the snowshoes as an example, "I was just able to leave this morning. Been walking all day to get here."

"Glad you could join us. Let's split this place. I hear that Santiago's pet bounty hunter is out here after us." Florence nodded at this statement and started getting their stuff together.

"Pet bounty hunter? Who's that?" Hobbes asked with a sinking feeling in his gut.

"A man named Alex Krycek. Didn't really know him when I worked for Santiago. He stays more in the field. Only shows up for supplies and to turn in a bounty. If we're lucky he died in the storm. Come on." Pinocchio then lead them out of the bar and to the car. Once inside the car and on their way Tom showed his some of the other things he was able to grab before leaving the cave. "Digiwand? That'll come in handy. Worth a lot of money out here. Good job."

Tom looked out the window of the backseat while Pinocchio drove the car. Krycek had been working for Santiago the entire time. Figures. Still it hurt.

*********************

Alex rode his bike into town five days after the storm stopped. After the blizzard coming out of nowhere, there was a mysterious heat wave. The snow had melted in four days. It'd taken him a day to make it back to where his bike was. He'd rode straight to town after reaching it. Alex doubted that Hobbes was still in town, but you never knew. He'd caught others on stupid mistakes like that. Alex walked over to the bar and went inside. He left fifteen minutes later. I few questions and some bribery had told him that Hobbes had been there five days ago. The day the storm ended. Seemed he had met up with his friends and left town. In a hurry the waitress had said.

Alex got back on his bike and left town. He went in the direction of the nearest Republican Guard station. He'd report back in and then head out on their trail. What was left of it. Maybe if he was lucky he'd get to spend some time alone with Hobbes again. Alex grinned. You never knew.


End file.
